roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TasteTheRainbowMF/Action At a Distance
~ Charlotte ~ Charlotte’s last name is Smith. She is a semi-famous writer. Charlotte accompanies dark brown hair and brown eyes. ' '“Why did you choose to take the trip to Homestead 5?” An interviewer asked Charlotte, looking across a wide table at her. ' '''Charlotte thought for a moment. “To experience new things, have an adventure. If you had the chance to go, wouldn’t you?” She challenged, raising a brow. She was always quite sassy. ' 'The interviewer didn’t answer and asked another question, slightly irritated by hers. His eyes just rolled. ' '“Is there anything you’re going to miss?” He asked. ' '''Charlotte nodded. “Of course! I’m going to miss my friends, the local library, The pizza place down the street, and certainly my family.” She said, with a small smile. She could have gone on and on about what she would miss. She never once regretted her decision, though. “And what won’t you miss?” ' '''Another question. Same boring tone. He sounded as if he had no interest in anything. ' '“I am not going to miss my loud neighbors every Friday night, how long and boring everyday life was, and many other things (including you). I’m just ready for this new life.” ' 'The interviewer nodded, scribbling down notes. The cameraman was monitoring the interview in a separate room. Charlotte looked around the space, that had one long and wide window on one of the walls. The type of window that if you were in the room, you couldn’t see out through the window, but anyone passing by or in a different room connected with yours could see into the room. She tapped her shoes impatiently on the floor of the bland room. The only items in this room was a table and two chairs opposite each other, besides the cameras and mics. ' 'Charlotte is asked many other questions. Boring questions, mostly. The interview soon comes to an end. Finally. She was shown good-bye videos, all of which were to be added into the interview video. Good bye videos from friends, family, co-workers even. Some were quite dumb (mostly the ones from her co-workers), but, there were some cute ones as well. Like videos of her nieces and nephews, old pets, etc. And many, many pictures of her old boston terrier who has passed away months before, Tony. ' 'Tony was a beautiful chocolate brown color with a white stripe starting at his box-like head and down to his chest like most boston terriers. Anyway, back to the story. ' 'Charlotte looked at the floor boredly. She couldn’t wait to get out of here and on that ship. A few men came in and helped take the cameras and other equipment apart. The interviewer stood, scribbling down a few more notes before leaving the room. Charlotte stood, grabbing her things to remember people on Earth by. She walked out the door. ' '''Three of the men lead her down a long, narrow and twisted hall. She looked at the several doors on both sides of the hall. She looked through many of the windows to see others still in their interviews. They led her to a set of stairs. She walked up them, the men close behind her. They didn’t rush, they let her look around and things like that. She had all the time in the world.. Literally. Alright, that was a bad joke.. my bad. Back to the story. As she walked up those stairs, she felt the temperature change. It dropped down by many degrees. She didn’t question it, as it was winter time on their Earth, so the building would be much warmed than the outside area, where she guessed she was. ''' '''A door opened automatically. She was in a small room, filled up with sleeping machines. She looked around in awe. A bit of sadness came over her as she wouldn’t be able to explore before being put to sleep. They lead her to a wall with many of the machines beside each other. The men walked her up to one. They set her up in it. Charlotte looked around the machine. Her wrists were strapped into the sides. The straps were tight, but not too tight. There was a glass encasing. It closed around her and locked. She sighed. She was now in this machine, unable to get out for many years. Many, many years. Her thoughts came to a stop as she fell into a deep sleep.. ~ Margot ~ Margot's last name is Steel. She accompanies green eyes and light, light brown hair, which tints a blondish color. She isn’t the tallest person, but she certainly isn’t the shortest either. She’s.. In the middle. ' '''Margot smiled across the table at the interviewer, both excited and happy. She appeared annoying to the grumpy and tired female interviewer, but she never realized. ' '“Why did you choose to take the trip to Homestead 5?” ' 'Margot hadn’t really thought about it. She just received an offer and accepted. “To be honest, I was offered a free trip. And I accepted. I’m just always up for an adventure. The whole idea sounds like an amazing experience.” She answered. ' 'She began to quietly tap her shoe. She was fine with waiting to leave, but she didn’t feel all of this interviewing was necessary. ' '''“Is there anything you will miss?” The female interviewer asked, scribbling notes down from previous questions. Margot thought again for a moment. ' '“I’ll miss friends and family of course, my job, and a whole other list I won’t take up your time with.” She said, laughing lightly. ' '''Once again, the female interviewer scribbled down some notes. Margot looked around the boring room. The room was a bland off-white color. There were few objects in said room except the table, chairs, besides the camera and other equipment. The cameraman monitored the interview from a different room. There was a long and wide window on one of the walls. Most likely the window the cameraman was monitoring said conference from in the room. ' 'She wished she could’ve decorated the room. She loved decorating, designing, just work in general. She loved cleaning as well. ' '''“Anything you won’t miss?” She asked. Margot nodded. ' '“I won’t miss the terrible city traffic, being nagged on by my boss 24/7 when I do anything the slightest bit wrong, and how bad my boss’s breath is.” She answered, gagging at the thought of Danielle’s foul breath. ' '''The interviewer couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She scribbled down more notes. ' '''“Any questions on the ship itself?” The woman asked. “Will I be able to explore before being cryogenically frozen?..” Margot asked. She had studied and read everything she could find on Cryonics before agreeing to go on this trip, the anxious girl she is. ' '“No. Sorry, Ms. Steel.” The woman answered. She finished writing down final notes. ' '''The cameraman and others walked in, helping take equipment down such as mics and lighting. Once again, a few men entered the room. They attempted to help Margot up. She stubbornly pushed them away so she could get up. They didn’t mind. They just waited. ' 'The female interviewer left the room, and down a hall in the opposite direction of where Margot would be going. Margot walked out shortly after grabbing her things. ' '''Margot was lead down the same twisted and turned hallway Charlotte has been taken down. She too looked into the other rooms where few people were still finishing up their interviews. She came to the same staircase as Charlotte did. The men were rushing a bit, as she was one of the very last people to get on and they had a certain time they should have everyone on the ship. The temperature dropped as Margot came to a door. The door automatically opened. Margot walked in, taking in her surroundings in awe. There were many, many capsules that were already filled. The men Category:Blog posts